Use Your Illusion Tour
Use Your Illusion Tour fue una gira mundial de Guns N' Roses, la cual comenzó el 24 de marzo de 1991 y terminó el 17 de julio de 1993. Se dieron en total 192 conciertos. También se presenciaron cancelaciones, diturbios y conciertos a medias durante la gira, debido al comportamiento del vocalista Axl Rose. Historia El Use Your Illusion Tour fue una gira para promocionar los álbumes Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II, aunque debido a la escala de la gira, el término "gira promocional" es tal vez una trivialización. La gira comenzó el 24 de mayo de 1991, aproximadamente cuando el álbum G N' R Lies iba a ser lanzado, y terminó más de dos años más tarde de lo que estaba planeado. La fecha de lanzamiento del álbum, o álbumes, ya que actualmente hay dos de ellos, fue pospuesto hasta septiembre, pero la gira se inició, como estaba previsto. La visita marcó un punto culminante en la popularidad de los Guns N' Roses, con un total de más de 7 millones de fans en los 192 conciertos y acompañado por las altas ventas de los dos álbumes. Las grabaciones en vivo de la gira más tarde se publicaron como dos DVD, Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II, con imágenes de un concierto de 1992 en Tokio, Japón y que también proporcionaría contenido para el álbum en vivo Live Era: '87–'93. La gira también proporcionó un gran volumen de imágenes de los videos, entre ellos "Dead Horse" y su popular versión de Paul McCartney, "Live and Let Die". Además, a la vez, las imágenes de gran parte de la gira iba a ser lanzado como un documental, titulado "The Perfect Crime". La filmación consistió en el tiempo en que Guns N' Roses estaba en la carretera, y se cree que han tenido imágenes de sus conciertos, e información acerca de los disturbios y otros acontecimientos importantes de la gira. Nada se ha dicho por qué nunca fue lanzado. Después nunca se ha habló sobre la gira, es como si se hubiera ido al olvido. No hay datos que confirmen el lanzamiento del documental para un futuro. Slash menciona en su biografía que el Axl está con el control de las imágenes, y que él estaría interesado en verlo, mientras pensaba que capturó algunos momentos asesinos de la gira. La conducta de la banda, y en particular de Axl Rose, durante el Use Your Illusion Tour generaron negativa de la prensa, en particular, de las revistas Spin, Kerrang!, Circus y Hit Parader. Estas revistas fueron mencionadas en la canción "Get in the Ring", donde Axl Rose atacó a los escritores que habían escrito artículos que trataban sobre la actitud negativa de Rose. Los shows fueron variados, con una lista que nunca fue elegida por la banda. Solían abrir con "Welcome to the Jungle", "It's So Easy" o "Nightrain", y que poco después tocaban si "Mr. Brownstone" o "Live and Let Die", y cerraban con "Paradise City". Los conciertos fueron muy emocionantes y cada uno incluyó muchos solos de guitarra por parte de Slash y un solo de batería de Matt Sorum, generalmente de 6 minutos de duración. El Use Your Illusion Tour fue una gira masiva no solamente en el número y tamaño de las actuaciones, sino también en sus aspectos técnicos y en el tamaño del equipo de producción. Un total de 80 personas viajaron con la banda durante la gira. La revista de negocios Performance la nombró el "Tour de la tripulación del Año" del año 1991. Eventos notables El 10 de junio de 1991, en el Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Axl le pidió al público que gritaran "Get In The Ring!" una y otra vez, ya que el tema estaba siendo grabado para el nuevo álbum. Este canto se introdujo en la canción con el mismo nombre en el álbum Use Your Illusion II. El 13 de junio de 1991, durante una presentación en Filadelfia, Axl Rose estalló en ira después de que un fan pateó la cámara del fotógrafo de Guns N' Roses Robert John fuera de sus manos. Axl insultó al fan y lo desafió a una pelea. Después de que el fan fue expulsado del concierto, el espectáculo continuó. El Martes 2 de julio de 1991, durante un concierto en el Riverport Amphitheatre en Maryland Heights, Missouri, Axl vió a un espectador con una cámara de video grabando ilegalmente el concierto, y saltó hacia el público después de que el equipo de seguridad no hiciera nada contra el espectador. Después de subir a la tarima, Axl dijo: "Well, thanks to the lame ass security, I'm going home!" ("Bien, gracias a la seguridad lameculos, ¡me voy a casa!") y tiró el micrófono sobre el escenario, lo que provocó la ira de los espectadores desatando un disturbio. Axl abandonó el lugar, pero algunas personas creyeron que Rose había matado a alguien por el sonido del golpe del micrófono contra el escenario. Debido a esto, Slash dijo: "He just slammed his mic on the floor. We're outta here." ("Él solo golpeó el micrófono contra el escenario. Nos vamos."). La banda quiso salir y terminar el concierto, pero como la policía y el equipo seguridad estaba tratando de tranquilizar a la gente, estalló en un motín. Las imágenes del disturbio fueron captadas por Robert John, quien estaba documentando todo el recorrido. Sesenta aficionados terminaron heridos. La banda perdió la mayoría de su equipo técnico y Axl fue acusado de iniciar un motín. Fue absuelto por falta de pruebas. El 3 de agosto de 1991, día en que los Illusion terminaron de ser mezclados, Guns N' Roses tocó el concierto más largo de la gira en el L.A. Forum. Duró tres horas y media. El 7 de noviembre de 1991, Izzy Stradlin dejó la banda y el 5 de diciembre del mismo año Gilby Clarke lo reemplazó, haciendo su debut en Worcester. Fue el primer concierto después del lanzamiento del álbum doble. El 13 y 14 de abril de 1992, dos conciertos fueron cancelados ya que Axl Rose fue arrestado debido al motín provocado en St. Louis. El 20 de abril de 1992, la banda se presentó en The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert. Guns N' Roses fue visto como una controversia, ya que muchos en la comunidad gay aun estaban enojados con Axl por haberlos insultado en la canción "One in a Million". La banda abrió con "Paradise City" y cerró con "Knockin' on Heaven's Door". Durante la apertura de "Paradise City", Axl señaló a un conjunto de manifestantes en el público y les gritó "Shove It!". Rose planeó crear controversia entre las canciones, pero no lo hizo debido a que la atención prestada a Queen y a Freddie Mercury se desviaría. Como Slash había concluido con el cover "Only Women Bleed" de Alice Cooper, Duff McKagan mantuvo vigilando a Axl, quien se había acercado a la parte delantera del escenario. Cuando Slash finalizó la canción, comenzó a tocar "Knockin' on Heaven's Door", mientras que Duff caminaba hacia Axl para estrecharle la mano como un acto de reconocimiento. Más tarde, Slash se unió a Joe Elliott de Def Leppard y a los entonces miembros de Queen para tocar "Tie Your Mother Down". Axl cantó "We Will Rock You" y finalizó "Bohemian Rhapsody" junto con Elton John y Queen. El concierto fue transmitido en directo vía satélite alrededor del mundo, un concierto con la mayor audiencia en la historia. El 8 de agosto de 1992, en Montreal, Quebec, durante el famoso Guns N' Roses/Metallica Stadium Tour, el vocalista y guitarrista rítmico de Metallica, James Hetfield, sufrió quemaduras graves en su brazo izquierdo debido a la explosión de fuegos artificiales junto a él. El resto de la banda se vió en la necesidad de cancelar la tocada. Debido a la inesperada finalización de Metallica, el público tuvo que esperar varias horas hasta que Guns N' Roses subiera al escenario. Después de haber tocado dos canciones, Guns N' Roses empezaba a notar cierta inestabilidad en el audio, ya que la tocada de la banda no se escuchaba. Esto, más la afección en la garganta de Axl, causaron la prematura finalización del concierto, provocando una revuelta enorme en el estadio. El 25 de noviembre de 1992, la banda tocó en Caracas, Venezuela, frente a un público de 45,000 personas. Dos días después, la Fuerza Aerea Venezolana puso en marcha un golpe militar que terminó siendo un fracaso, lo que provocó la imposibilidad de que la mitad de la tripulación de la banda y parte de su equipo pudieran salir del país. El 30 de noviembre de 1992, la banda tocó por primera vez en Bogotá, Colombia. Cuando empezaron a tocar "November Rain", una suave lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad y el concierto se detuvo justo después de que se terminara la canción. Más tarde, Axl dijo que ese había sido un momento especial para él ya que "November Rain" fue #1 en Colombia durante 60 semanas. Rose dijo que la banda estaba en riesgo de electrocución y que deberían dejar que el escenario se secará. La banda se resguardó detrás del escenario, y una vez seco, regresaron para terminar con "Don't Cry" y "Paradise City". El 2 de diciembre de 1992, la banda se presentó en Santiago, Chile en el Estadio Nacional ante 85,535 personas, rompiendo un récord de asistencia en el estadio. En su llegada a Chile, Axl atacó a algunos reporteros y un camarógrafo resultó herido. Antes del concierto, Axl bebió hasta embriagarse, y llegó al estadio hasta dos horas después. Mientras la banda interpretaba "Civil War", algunas personas lanzaron botellas hacia el escenario, lo que causó que Axl detuviera 4 minutos el espectáculo. El concierto terminó con 50 detenidos fuera del estadio, y con un adolescente con severas heridas, muriendo dos días después. El 17 de julio de 1993, la banda tocó en Buenos Aires, Argentina, en el estadio de River Plate ante 80,000 personas. Fue el último concierto con la alineación de los Illusion (Axl Rose, Slash, Duff McKagan, Matt Sorum, Dizzy Reed y Gilby Clarke). La gira fue renombrada como Skin N' Bones Tour. Una actuación curiosa durante la noche fue la de Cozy Powell vestido de repartidor de Domino's Pizza, en la cual tocó la batería junto con Sorum. Conciertos Rock In Rio II Previos Norteamérica y Europa Norteamérica y Japón Europa Guns N' Roses/Metallica Stadium Tour Sudamérica Asia y Oceanía Skin N' Bones Tour Norteamérica Europa Sudamérica Personal Guns N' Roses *Axl Rose: Voz, coros, piano, guitarra en "Dead Horse" *Slash: Guitarra líder, coros *Izzy Stradlin: Guitarra rítmica, coros, voz en "14 Years", "Dust N' Bones", "You Ain't The First" y "Double Talkin' Jive" (1991, y en 1993 como colaborador) *Duff McKagan: Bajo, coros, voz en "So Fine" y "Attitude" *Matt Sorum: Batería, percusión, coros *Gilby Clarke: Guitarra rítmica, coros (reemplazando a Izzy Stradlin en 1991–1993) *Dizzy Reed: Teclados, piano, órgano, sintetizador, percusión, coros Colaboradores *Teddy Andreadis: teclados, coros, harmónica, percusión (1992–1993) *Roberta Freeman: coros (1992–1993) *Traci Amos: coros (1992–1993) *Diane Jones: coros (1992 conciertos sudamericanos, reemplazando a Traci Amos) *Cece Worrall: corno (1992–1993) *Anne King: corno (1992–1993) *Lisa Maxwell: corno (1992–1993) Teloneros *Soundgarden *Faith No More *Skid Row *Smashing Pumpkins *Blind Melon *Brian May *Nine Inch Nails Canciones tocadas Appetite for Destruction *"Welcome to the Jungle" *"It's So Easy" *"Nightrain" *"Out ta Get Me" *"Mr. Brownstone" *"Paradise City" *"My Michelle" *"Sweet Child O' Mine" *"You're Crazy" *"Rocket Queen" G N' R Lies *"Reckless Life" *"Nice Boys" *"Move to the City" *"Mama Kin" *"Patience" *"Used to Love Her" *"You're Crazy" (acústica) Use Your Illusion I *"Right Next Door To Hell" *"Dust N' Bones" *"Live and Let Die" *"Don't Cry" *"Perfect Crime" *"You Ain't the First" *"Bad Obsession" *"Back Off Bitch" *"Double Talkin' Jive" *"November Rain" *"The Garden" *"Garden Of Eden" *"Bad Apples" *"Dead Horse" *"Coma" Use Your Illusion II *"Civil War" *"14 Years" *"Yesterdays" *"Knockin' on Heaven's Door" *"Breakdown" *"Pretty Tied Up" *"Locomotive" *"So Fine" *"Estranged" *"You Could Be Mine" *"Don't Cry (Alt. Lyrics)" "The Spaghetti Incident?" *"Since I Don't Have You" *"Attitude" Covers *"It's Alright" (canción de Black Sabbath) *"Dust in the Wind" (canción de Todd Rundgren) *"The Godfather Theme" (canción de Nino Rota) *"Wild Horses" (canción de Rolling Stones) *"Dead Flowers" (canción de Rolling Stones) *"Imagine" (canción de John Lennon) *"It Tastes Good, Don't It?" (canción inédita) *"I Was Only Joking" (canción de Rod Stewart) *"Only Women Bleed" (canción de Alice Cooper) *"Mother" (canción de Pink Floyd) Categoría:Giras